In many different fields there is a need to know a current level of fluid within a vessel. One method used to determine a current level of fluid within a vessel is the use of time domain reflectometry (TDR). As is known by those having ordinary skill in the art, TDR analysis includes the use of propagation of a step or pulse of energy having a sharp edge, also referred to as an interrogation, or excitation, signal, down a waveguide and into a system, and the subsequent observation of the energy reflected by the system. With the analyzing of the magnitude, duration, and shape of the reflected waveform, the nature of impedance variation in the transmission system can be determined.
Unfortunately, maintaining an accurate measurement of fluid level is difficult. As previously mentioned, in a TDR system an interrogation signal is transmitted down a transmission line. A transmission line passing through different media will have regions of different dielectric. As a result, the reflected waveform will contain discontinuities at times that represent dielectric changes along the transmission line. In addition, traditional TDR systems continuously sweep the entire transmission line for a time span that corresponds to when a reflection of an originating signal is received, where the originating signal traveled from one end of the transmission line to the other. This process is repeated each time a new level indication is needed, which is a processing burden resulting in a costly system requiring excess power usage.
Currently there is a need for an accurate, reliable, and safe method of measuring the amount of fluid in a container. An example of such a fluid may include, for example, a fuel tank containing volatile fluids. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.